A New Start
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: A collection of fluffy one shots, about Myka and Pete's relationship. Will be updated every couple of days. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13 or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after No Pain, No Gain. Last scene rewritten._

"Pete, I think it would be really nice if we could-"

"Not listening!" shouted Pete immaturely. Myka, now angry, ran after him and blocked him from leaving.

"Pete!" He gently pushed her out of the way and ran for the elevator. Unfortunately for him, she also made it and the doors closed. He was stuck with her for 7 floors.

"Can we just forget about it?" He whimpered.

"Listen to me! Do you think that after you tell me that you're in love with me i'm just going to let it go! What I was going to say was we should go out for dinner tonight." He gaped at her.

"Seriously? You mean like stopping for something on the way back, or-"

"I mean a date." The elevator doors opened, and Pete grinned at her.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Myka smiled shyly. As the agents left the hospital, she slipped her smooth hand into his and they walked back to the car. Maybe Pete wouldn't have to wait so long to be a father after all.


	2. Chapter 2

He found her crying on the patio of the b+b. She looked up and sobbed harder. Pete knelt down and wrapped his muscular arm around her. "Shh. It's all right. We're all safe now. We saved the world." Tears continued to stream down her face.

"But we didn't save everyone. Leena's dead, and the count is dead; Artie may never recover, and hundreds of others died." Pete hugged her tighter.

"But we saved more than we lost. We tried our best, and that's what matters." Myka wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Thank you." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, so softly and delicately that he was afraid of breaking her. She caressed his cheek and smiled slightly, walking back inside and climbing the stairs to her room.

He watched her go, hoping they would all come back from losing so many. As he went inside, he saw Claudia curled up on the couch with her eyes puffy from crying and Steve in a chair resting his arms on his knees wearing the saddest expression he had ever seen.

Now Pete was angry. He kicked the wall, cursing under his breath.

"Agent Lattimer, what on earth are you doing?" He whirled around to face the woman, filled with rage and sorrow.

"You just couldn't have enough, could you? As if you don't hurt them enough! You had to go one step further, kill Leena, and make Artie crazy! You had to?"

"Agent Lattimer, you must understand. We had no control over what happened. The reason why you had to get involved with this is because you are the best people for it. You are only human, we understand that, and you will need time to recover."

Pete turned around and wiped his hands on his pants. "Will we recover?"

The agents stood outside the warehouse, waiting for the black car to arrive. Pete, Steve, and Artie wore suits and ties; Claudia wore a loose blue dress with a small purple bag. Then Myka stepped out. She was wearing a knee length black long sleeved dress with 2 inch heels and her hair was curly and shiny. Pete's mouth dropped open, even though they were going to a funeral.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't help himself, and despite the situation Claudia smirked and Myka blushed. Then she did something unexpected. She slipped her hand into his, and he held onto it, and they went into the car for the funeral procession together.

Later, Pete was standing at the fruit table with a cup of juice in his hand and Myka came up to him. The only people left at the luncheon were Claudia, Steve, and Artie. "Pete, remember when we were at the hospital with Mike, and you told me..."

"That i loved you? Yeah, can't we just forget about it?" She stepped closer to him.

"Well, since then I realized that I love you." She said this all in one breath, blushing furiously.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Then you won't mind this." His lips were on hers, and she was kissing him back and they were letting out all the feelings bottled up inside: the kiss said everything. The broke apart, breathless. Then they heard a squeal.

Claudia had her hands clasped together and her eyes were as big as diamonds. Steve looked shocked, and Artie looked horrified. "That was impressive." Stated Claudia.

"It wasn't what it looked like," said Pete quickly. Claudia grinned.

"It was exactly what it looked like." Myka beamed and held Pete's hand.

"Come on, let's go home." And the five agents walked back to their car. They would heal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Got it!" Pete held the bag and both agents shielded their faces as the artifact sparked. "Whew! An noisemaker that causes the user to achieve whatever new years' resolutions they made." Myka grinned.

"With the minor side effect of being completely completely deaf until midnight the next night." The two walked from the now peaceful party and stood on the now crowded sidewalk of times square.

"Myka, come on! Let's go to the top of the building and watch the ball drop!" They raced up and observed the wild scene.

"Claudia, Steve, Artie; watch the ball drop through the farnsworth!" The crowd below began to chant the countdown.

"Ten, nine eight, seven,six, five, four,three,two,one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Pete and Myka now stared at each other.

"You know," began Pete. "You're supposed to kiss someone-"

"I know," breathed Myka. Their faces were inches apart.

"Happy New Year, Mykes." Their lips met, and they kissed blissfully.

"Uh, guys? I hate to ruin the moment, but we've been here the whole time." They broke apart, paying no attention to Claudia.

"I resolve to kiss you more often," said Myka. She kissed him again.

"Me, too."


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

"Maybe the reason he had writer's block is because he didn't know he was writing a love story." Pete's eyes locked with Myka's. He stepped down and held her gaze for a long time. A blush crept up her face as she remembered dancing with Pete in the murder mystery novel.

She remembered how strong his arms were,how safe she felt in them. She also remembered him admitting that he LOVED her. She had laughed it off at the time, but now she wondered: how did she feel about him?

It was normal for them to hold hands or for her to hang on to his arm as they were walking; now she realized why so many people thought they were a couple. They both always said that they were just friends, but what if they were more than that? She now saw their relationship as in between friends and lovers.

Now she looked back up at Pete and instead of seeing the reckless, immature man she usually did, she saw a handsome, well-built man that was her best friend/lover.

"We should - go back now. They're probably wondering where we are." She looked away.

"Yeah, yeah, we should." He also looked away, embarrassed. Until now, Myka had been content with just being partners and friends. But soon, their friendship could blossom into something more.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Why did Pete have to be so adorable? He leapt up the steps of the b+b and, cookie stuffed in his mouth, barreled into the living room.

"We got it! Team Pete and Myka wins again!" Myka rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at this.

"We didn't WIN, but if we did we would be called team Myka and Pete." Pete grinned.

"Okay."

"What's wrong with you? You never agree with me!" Myka feigned worry.

"It's all right, Dr. Bering, it's probably just a cold." Myka walked away and called over her shoulder, "Maybe you should be a comedian, Lattimer!"

Claudia, who of course had been watching from her position on the couch, laughed. "Ooo, Pete, she got you good!" He laughed rather half heartedly.

"Yeah, she did. Listen, Claud, I'm going upstairs to take a shower now. See ya." He left, leaving Claudia to her thoughts. She had begun to notice something odd happening between the two. Something new and different. They had started acting all weird around each other, stealing concerned glances at the other when they thought no one was looking.

It was now clear to her that they were in love. Maybe they didn't know it yet, but something was definitely going on. Whatever it was, Claudia liked it and would do the best she could to help it fall into place.

For now, they seemed content just the way they were. But soon, in the very near future, something was bound to happen.

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

Claudia had a plan. She knew about the little 'secret' between Pete and Myka, the one they didn't even know. And she was getting fed up with waiting; no one had ever called her patient.

She walked into the living room where Myka sat reading in a chair. She got the keys to her car from a hook on the wall and jingled them. "Hey, Myka. Do you want to go get coffee at the Univille diner with me? I need to go pick up some of their pastries for a snack tomorrow."

Myka looked up and put her book down. "Sure, i'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay," Claudia called craftily. "I'll be waiting in the car." She took her purse and closed the door behind her. Once in the front seat she grinned. It was time for phase two.

"Thank you." Myka paid the waitress and the two women left the diner.

"Let's walk a little before we go back and Artie makes us do inventory." Myka readily agreed, and the two walked to the edge of town and sat on a bench.

"So..." began Claudia casually. "What's been going on with you lately? You've been a little - off- if you know what I mean."

Myka now began to blush furiously. "You noticed?" Claudia nodded. "I don't know what it is. It's just - now all of a sudden I feel all weird when I see Pete and i'm all awkward." She said this all in one breath. Claudia nodded in an understanding way.

"After what he said to me at the end of the case with," she swallowed. "Mike, I started feeling a little weird. Now it's gotten worse, and I don't know what to do!"

Claudia was now interested. "What did he say to you?" Myka turned even redder, if that was possible.

"He said that he figured out that people could only use the artifact on people he loved, and he listed all the people who used it and were used on."

"What's so bad about that?" Myka started to cry.

"He used it on me." She started to sob now, and Claudia's mouth formed the shape of an o. Now everything made sense. "The scary part is that now i think that i love HIM! What do I do?"

Claudia patted her back. "Well..."

T.B.C.

**Part 4 , the epic conclusion of this elongated one shot, is coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 4 part 4

"Well..." Claudia smiled. This was going better than planned ! She whipped out her cell phone. "Look! I snuck some pictures of of you looking at Pete and vice versa. I've been watching."

Myka wiped her eyes at looked at her, slightly creeped out. She let it pass and focused on the main point. "How do I know he actually meant it, what he said, I mean?"

Again, Claudia smiled. "That's easy: you talk to him."

Myka's eyes widened and her mouth slightly hung open. "If I just heard you correctly, you just told me to do the one thing that I am most afraid of doing."

The younger agent's eyes seemed to be laughing as she smiled wider. "Yep!"

"Okay... So I just go up to him and say: 'Pete I'm in love with you' and expect it to be just peachy?" Claudia nodded. "Thanks for your...help, I guess." Claudia bounced up from the bench and stretched.

"Any time!"

Myka cautiously stepped into Pete's room and rapped on the open door. "Uh, Pete?" He looked up and smiled; his face glowed and the entire room seemed to ignite. "Hey, Mykes!"

She felt her cheeks growing hot in a blush.

"Hey. This might seem random but remember that time when I was...pregnant?" His smile became stale.

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget." He laughed a little to himself. "You probably don't remember the other little thing..." He said quietly, almost as if he hoped she wouldn't hear.

"You told me that you loved me." He became extremely interested in a bird fluttering to and from it's nest outside the window. "Yeah, I thought I asked you to forget about it." He almost growled the last two words.

He looked up and noticed Myka's hurt expression, and his heart softened a little. "Look Mykes, I'm sor-" She had now stepped so close that they could almost feel each other's breath.

"Close your eyes," she murmured. He started to protest, but she put a finger on his lips. "Close them." He did, and he felt her soft lips kissing his. He wondered if he was dreaming. Then she gave him a little hug, and when he opened his eyes she was gone.

"What was that?" He wondered aloud. She stuck her head of wild hair that he thought was beautiful in the door. "What did it look like, moron. It was me kissing you." And with a quick turn of that lovely head she was gone.


	8. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone! This fanfic is a little different, it is some of the agents' reflections on what has happened recently.**

Finally after a long while, and everyone had gotten used to Abigail Cho, she decided to take out the old records from the spare room at the B+B. Abigail insisted upon inviting Dr. Vanessa Calder, knowing that even though they were no longer dating her presence would cheer him up.

They all wore their best, and the furniture was moved from the living room to create a sort of a dance floor. They partnered up; Myka with Pete, Claudia with Steve, Artie with Vanessa, and Abigail serving snacks and drinks (no alcohol, of course.) The music crackled to life, and the agents swung their partners onto the dance floor. Everyone began to enjoy themselves.

About halfway through the third song, Myka began to feel the unnerving sense of comfort and safety she had felt when the two agents were trapped in the murder mystery novel. She warmed to Pete's arms, and she smiled whenever he twirled her around. Maybe, she thought, after all she had experienced in the past 4 years, she was ready to bring a new meaning to her and Pete's relationship.

Claudia remembered how destroyed she was when Steve was dead, and how full of happiness she had been when he had come back to life. She remembered how she had felt betrayed when she thought that Steve had switched over to the dark side. And after all the hardships and sorrows, all the guilt and the loss, here she was having a lovely time with her best friend.

Artie awkwardly held Vanessa, and several times when he tried to retire from the festivities she grabbed him and made him stay. Maybe it was her determination that made him realize that he had something to live for. He finally saw that no one, even the regents, blamed him for killing Leena. Even though he would have to remember what he-no, the artifact- had done, he would always have this wonderful family that cared for him very much. And Vanessa looked happy to see him. He still loved her, but after all he had done, could he be sure that he wouldn't kill her too?

Abigail glanced fondly at this mysterious jumble of lives, and maybe, with considerable effort, she could untangle them.


	9. Chapter 6

**Final scene of Instinct extended. No more explanation necessary.**

"This friendship will never end," said Helena sincerely. Myka smiled and said in a shaky voice,

"Good."

The two friends hugged.

"So this is goodbye?"

"Probably not. Also, how are things between you and Pete? I mean, I noticed that you two seemed a bit, closer." Myka stepped back and bit her lip.

"It's been kind of weird since we were in Canada. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Helena looked intrigued. "What happened in Canada?"

Myka blushed, and Helena knew at once that it was important.

"There was an artifact that made me pregnant, and Pete accidentally said that he was in love with me."

Helena grinned. "Did he mean it?"

Myka scowled. "Is that the kind of thing you say if you don't mean it?" Helena shrugged in reply.

"Go for it." Myka got into the car and Helena shut the door behind her. "Next time, coffee, maybe?"

Myka smiled now. "Or save the world." They waved to each other as the car drove away.

As they drove, Pete beat himself up inside his head. He had decided months ago to ask Myka out on a date, but he hadn't been brave enough. Until now. They were alone, and he still had his courage. He cleared his throat.

"Myka?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the window.

"Do you, I mean, do you want to go out for dinner with me?"

Myka was unsure what to say but tried to maintain her calm demeanor. "Um, Yes."

Pete looked relieved. "Then it's a date. How about we go home, get cleaned up, and then drive out to Knoxville?"

She smiled shyly. "Sounds good." Silently, Pete pumped his fist in the air. Myka whipped out her cell phone and quickly texted Helena.

_omg. Pete just asked me out to dinner. I said yes, ironically._

There was silence between the two, then Pete felt a smooth hand slip into his. He looked down at it, then clasped it tighter and drove on.

The agents drove back in from their date, it was 10:00. They both got out of the car, and they stopped in the front.

"Pete- thank you for tonight. It was great." She stepped closer to him.

"It was really fun. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Neither of them anticipated what happened next. Their lips met, and they were kissing so passionately that it was unarguable that they were in love. They walked in holding hands, and neither of them noticed the curtain in the living room fall from being held.

The door opened, and behind it stood Claudia, Steve, Artie, and Abigail.

"Dudes, what just happened? Are you okay?" She saw their clasped hands. "Where were you?" Myka smiled shyly again; she had been doing that a lot lately.

"We were on a date. Come on, Pete." She pulled him into the back yard. The only thing that Claudia said was, "Woah. Artie, get your tesla."


	10. Not a chapter (I'm really sorry!)

**Sorry! This isn't a chapter. It doesn't look like anyone is reading this anymore. Should I continue this, or should I do one more chapter and end it? Please reply, I need to know soon. Also, thank you to 1n Rainbows, Sophie,jellybean96,Shira1026,Molly,and Othiara for sticking with me this far. You are what has made this story continue for so long. (I know that sounds like the cheesy stuff they say on tv, but it's you, and sorry again this isn't chapter.**

**-ThestralSpell14407**


	11. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the typos, I just fixed them.**

**...**

Goodnight, everyone," Pete called as he shut his door. He smiled when five voices answered him. After brushing his teeth he crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes.

Pete woke up again in the middle of the night. He heard not a sound while he tiptoed back through his door frame and into the hallway. Confused, he looked into corners and peered down the stairs; nothing unusual came into his vision. Then he saw into Myka's room. She lay on her bed, her wise eyes closed peacefully and her dark curls strewn across her pillow. She sighed in her sleep, and Pete couldn't help looking at her and thinking of her beauty.

"Why don't you tell her?"

Pete whipped around, then dropped his jaw in shock when he saw Leena in a ghostlt form.

"You...you..are you real? Not again! I'm going crazy!" Leena smiled warmly.

"You're not crazy, Pete. You're the one that will believe me the easiest." He wildly ran his hand through his hair.

"I... Why are you here?" She smiled wider.

"Come with me." He followed her down the hall and suddenly he was walking into a heavy fog. Now, Pete was in a hazy place; as it slowly came into focus he realized he was on a busy city street. In fact, he was right next to the Secret Service building.

"What-?"

"Watch." Leena quieted him. He did, and soon a younger, early twenty year old Myka exited the building. She carried a bag and several books. She had begun to walk down the sidewalk when a man hurried past her and jostled the books from her arms. He continued on without looking back, and she narrowed her eyes and picked them up.

Seething from anger at the rude man, he tried to ask Leena again, but when he turned she was walking back into the fog. He followed her and then he was in the window of a bar. He scanned the room and saw an angry drunken man glugging down a bottle of beer. The man turned around and he realized it was a younger him. Now even angrier, he yelled at Leena.

"Why would you show me this? You know how it makes me feel!" Sadly she replied,

"I need to show you the past first. Then I can hand you over to the next spirit."

"Wait, you mean this is like A Christmas Carol, and I'm Scrooge?" Leena giggled.

"You're not anything like Scrooge." Pete turned back to the drunk Pete, and when he turned away Leena was gone. So he walked into the the other side he was greeted by a clone of himself.

"Hey,hey,hey!" Spirit Pete said. Pete blinked, slightly creeped out, then decided just to roll with it.

"So let me guess- you're the spirit of the present?" Spirit Pete laughed. "Right on, bud. I'm just here to take you back a few days ago; still relatively present." Pete nodded.

"Let's go!" Spirit Pete grinned mischievously. "Brace yourself."

Pete now saw himself and Myka after coming back from their murder mystery excursion. He watched as the Pete in the memory said, "Maybe he had writer's block because he didn't know he was writing a love story."

Then Myka looked up at him, and the real Pete saw the look passed between them. They stared at each other tenderly for a long time, and suddenly Pete was slightly scared. They claimed to be like brothers and sisters, but Pete NEVER looked at his sister like that.

The Spirit Pete still grinned at him, with (he had to admit) a dopey grin. But then his smile faded a little.

"You'll have to go to the future on your own, man. No spiritual help. Good luck." Pete nodded and stepped into the fog once more.

Now he was in a graveyard. He remembered what had happened at this time in A Christmas Carol and feared looking down at the grave. Finally he drew in his breath. Two Graves stood side by side. One was of black marble, the other white. On the black grave, it read only his name, Peter Lattimer. On the second, it read Peter Lattimer, Loving Husband and Loving Father; his soul will always be with us. He smiled and walked backwards into the fog.

Pete awoke in his own bed. It was still dark, but someone was knocking on his door. It was Artie, telling him to get up and get ready to leave for Boston at 7:00. When Pete and Myka finally arrived at the hotel, it was 8:00 PM.

While Myka was in the bathroom freshening up, he scrawled a note telling Myka to meet him on the balcony. A few minutes later she came out and rested her arms on the railing.

"What is it?" she asked. He fumbled with his sleeve.

"I wanted to ask you something." She nodded.

"Okay."

"Will you...Do you want to go out to dinner with me while we're here?" He looked down, certain of what she'd say.

But when he looked back up, she surprised him with a smile. "Sure. When do you want to go?" He shrugged, trying desperately to keep a straight face but failing, finally leaking a wide grin.

"Soon?" Myka laughed her lovely laugh.

"Oh, Pete." She stepped closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking back inside.

"I'll change now." He smiled so widely now that all of Boston could potentially be blinded.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." He called through the door in the most nonchalant fashion that he could. And he was happy.


	12. Chapter 8

"Just trust me on this one, Myks. When I give you the signal, run and grab the artifact." His brown eyes, now uncharacteristically serious, searched her gray ones.

"But-"

"Trust me!" He yelled over the din of the pouring rain. He darted out into the street. The masked figure rushed over to him and scratched him with a knife on the side of his head. Blood and rain dripping down his face, he waved his left arm wildly in her direction.

"Damn you, Pete!" Myka called as she ran across the street and snatched the scythe from the ground. She whipped out a bag from her pocket and threw the artifact in. It sparked, and she put it away. Now she turned to the two struggling people and punched the masked figure in the jaw. The police sirens had stopped, indicating that they had made it to the scene. They dragged the man away and briefly spoke to Myka. Soon they were gone.

Now Myka turned to Pete and released her venom on him.

"Why the hell did you run at the guy? For all you knew, he could have had a gun! And for your information, your gun fell into a ravine earlier today! What did you think you could accomplish being unarmed and unprepared?"

Pete faced her. "I thought we were in this together! If I died, at least you would be alive!" Wrong thing to say. Instantly Myka was furious. Tone now as cold as ice, she stopped yelling.

"You thought that if you died, at least I was still alive? Ha ha, very funny. For your information, Pete, I already watched a partner die; I don't need you to die too!" Myka was now on the verge of either tears or screaming. She was about to turn away, but Pete held her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"I love you." The three words alone left her in silence. "If I had to watch you die, I would live every second in agony. I know it's selfish of me, but..."

Suddenly her lips were rammed into his, rain and all, and they kissed so fiercely that they were forced to break apart for breath.

Myka's tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Never try to save my life again." His arm wrapped around her shoulders, hers wrapped around his waist, and together they made their way back to the car.


	13. Chapter 9

The words of the physician rang in Myka's ears. She barely focused on the road as she drove back from Cranford. How could she possibly have cancer? What would she tell the others? What would happen to her if she truly had it?

She bit her lip and pulled into the driveway of the B&B. Luckily for her, no one got in her way as she trudged up the stairs to her room. For about 30 minutes after she started to read_ Jane Eyre_ for the 50th time, she heard Steve calling everyone to dinner.

Reluctantly, she decided to join the rest of the group. After all, it wouldn't do to have anyone become suspicious of her absence. Pete and Claudia greeted her as she took her usual place between them. She pushed herself to eat though the food tasted like sawdust in her mouth.

Myka looked up from her plate to see her comrades joking and laughing with each other. She thought about how if she had cancer; all of her life, the warehouse, her friends, her family, could be gone in an instant. The build up of emotions overwhelmed her, and though she fought her hardest the tears came. Suddenly the room full of chatter moments before was silent.

Then she felt Claudia rub her shoulder, and heard Pete's quiet whisper in her ear.

"Are you all right?" Of course, anyone could see that she was not all right. Myka Bering, who seldom set a foot out of line, breaking down in tears at dinner. Finally, when she got her speech back, she spoke.

"No, I'm not all right. The doctor... the doctor said I'm at high risk for ovarian cancer." She felt Claudia's hand withdraw from her shoulder in surprise, and if possible the room became even quieter than it had been before.

"You-what?" Pete's shock was evident in his voice. Dreading what she would see if she looked up, Myka burst into tears again.

"Just... just leave me alone, okay?" She bolted from the room and ran to her room.

Behind her she left six shocked, confused, and worried faces.

"Oh my god," stated Claudia. Pete was horrified.

"I need to talk to her!" He rose and was about to chase after her, but Abigail stopped him.

"Just give her a few minutes to calm down. Then, it would be good for you to talk to her."

He was adamant. "She'll talk to me, I know it! I'm her best friend." Steve agreed with Abigail.

"She's right, give her a little bit of a break before you go barging in there."

He sighed and sat down. The remainder of dinner was quiet and blurry.

Later, Pete quietly rapped on Myka's door and was greeted by a muffled, 'Go away'.

"No, I won't. You can't just hole up in there and think about something as serious as this by yourself. I'm coming in." He opened the door to find her curled up on her bed with a stuffed animal in one arm and a book in the other. Her eyes were and and puffy; she looked lie she had been crying for hours.

Without asking for permission, Pete sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. Soon she began to cry again and buried her face in his shirt. To him, her maturity had been washed away.

"You are such a strong person, Mykes. You made it through so many sad things, and look where you are now. You can make it through this, but you don't have to do it alone. we're here to support you. Everything will be okay."

She sobbed and he held her for a while. Soon, she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you,"she said, looking up at him. "I was being silly, overreacting... "

"No," he replied. "We're here for you." He sensed her exhaustion and left the room. "Goodnight, Mykes."

A few days later, Myka almost skipped into the house. She happily shut the door and waltzed into the kitchen to find her family having lunch.

"Hey, Myka," said Claudia.

Hesitantly but willing to take the risk, Artie asked,

"How...did it go?" Myka's smile seemed to take up the entire room.

"I'm okay, I'm free!" Claudia almost screamed in delight and then nearly spazzed out with what happened next: Pete, relieved , swept Myka of her feet and kissed her on the lips. Myka kissed him back, and in the whole, the remainder of the day was wonderful.


	14. not a chapter (sorry again!)

**Hey, just wanted to say something that I forgot to put in chapter 9. Sorry if this doesn't apply to you, but if you are a myka/pete shipper, do you agree with me that there are not enough pete/myka stories? I think A New Start is the only one being updated on a regular basis. If you feel the same way, could you maybe encourage your fellow shippers to write more? **

**Thanks for listening to my rant!**

**-ThestralSpell14407**


	15. Chapter 10

**Myka's thoughts after the end of "What Matters Most".**

Would it be wrong to admit that, after all we've been through and it's finally come down to this; that I love him? Is it cruel and selfish of me to keep it to myself? These things I reflect upon as I sit here, waiting in my car in the driveway of the B&B. The thing is, if I don't make it, Pete will be left not knowing how I feel about him.

I've done my best to conceal it. Sometimes, he takes such risks that I find myself holding my breath in anticipation of a horrible accident. Then, when he barely scrapes by, I sigh in relief and pretend I wasn't worried.

I can't tell him. Not yet. It would hurt both of us to begin a new life and then end it abruptly. Yes, the world is harsh and cruel, but sometimes human sacrifice can be postponed, can't it?

My own, true self wouldn't worry over such things. And yet I sit here doing exactly that. Is this what the warehouse has done to me? As Artie is always saying, the warehouse is both a blessing and a curse.

Will I tell him? Maybe, just maybe.


	16. Chapter 11

Myka ran to the railing and wiped her face, only to burst into tears again. Pete came over to her and she sniffled. "What is it, Myka?" His face was so serious, devoid of all the happiness and laughter she usually found buried between the lines of sorrow and sacrifice.

"It...it's nothing." She stuttered, trying her best to maintain her usual demeanor, though everyone could already see that something was terribly wrong.

Pete continued to frown worriedly over her. "We've been friends way too long. Cards on the table." He watched as she shook with silent sobs that couldn't make their way out of her body. He stared into her eyes, and she found his so full of trust and kindness that she did what was right.

"I have cancer." His face melted into even more worry, but as she bit her lip in dread of what would come next, nothing happened. "Is that, I mean.." she broke her words apart with an emotionless little laugh, " you're not gonna yell? Or cry?"

To her surprise, he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. He held her and she cried harder. He held her there for a while; Charlotte and Artie seemed a little uncomfortable. They broke apart, and Myka came up to Artie. "I have cancer, Artie." Artie pulled her into a hug as well.

Charlotte peered at Myka over his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said simply, and Myka nodded in acknowledgement. She was glad that her confession had gone so well, that it hadn't ended the way she imagined it would. Thank goodness she had an exaggerated concept of the scenario.

_**Two weeks later, after Claudia is de-bronzed, Paracelsus is re-bronzed, and Myka has had surgery to remove the cancer...**_

The entire day was spent in suspense and horrible, rank silence. Every second was a step closer to the end of the operation, and a step closer to the answer of the question every one of them was rolling around in their minds. Late in the evening, when they were trying not to nod off to sleep, a nurse threw open the door and the crash that followed the contact between the door and the wall everyone snapped to attention.

"Now, now, calm down. I just came in here to tell you that she's going to be okay." They all whooped and cheered. Steve whirled Claudia in the air; Artie and Abigail hugged, and Pete was smiling wide enough to beat the band.

_**One week later...**_

Pete heard Artie's gruff voice travel up the stairs. "Pete, they're here." In mere seconds he was standing in the driveway. Claudia and Steve ran forward and assisted her in walking to meet the others. When she saw Pete, it was almost as if an invisible force pulled her into his arms. They embraced for a long time, and quickly everyone else had joined in.

Underneath all the arms, Myka smiled broadly. Even though she was tired and sore, she felt better than she had in a long time. Soon they broke away and began to walk back inside. Myka seemed to be having trouble, so Pete took the liberty of lifting her up and carrying her into the house, bridal style. She giggled as Pete sat her down on the couch and swatted playfully at his shoulder when he sat down next to her. Their peers, sensing that they wanted to be alone, wisely left the room.

"Pete, there's something else." His smile faded.

"What, do you have the bubonic plague too?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, it's something else." He looked away, and she pulled his head closer to hers. "I can still have kids." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Then he pulled back on the worried face he had been wearing for weeks.

"Myka," He began. "If I were to, ask you something that could possibly make yo mad, would you still want me to ask it?" She frowned, and it made him unhappy; she had such a beautiful smile.

"Of course, Pete; you can ask me anything and I promise I won't get mad."

"Okay." He nodded. "Well, here it goes. Remember Mike Madden, the hockey player?" She blushed and nodded. "Remember why I hated him?" She turned to him, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar,and nodded again. Pete breathed heavily. "Well, I want to tell you that if I loved you then, I love you three times more now. Do you want to, maybe, go out for dinner when you're feeling better?" Everything he said rushed out of his mouth at once, a torrent of words and feelings and thoughts.

He finally looked up, and when he did he saw the beaming face of the woman he loved.

"Fine, Lattimer." She punched him in the arm and simultaneously kissed him. He responded and they enjoyed the rest of the day in leisure and celebration.

_**-Fin**_


	17. Chapter 12

**A quick little one shot I thought up when I was thinking about the next episode. Enjoy!**

Every step she took brought her closer to her fate. She tried not to think about what lay ahead but what lay behind. She imagined the faces of her family waiting by the door as she took her coat and left. She remembered Claudia giving her a hug and crying while trying not to cry. Steve also gave her a hug but said nothing. Abigail shook her hand, Artie hugged her and said "Good Luck." But Pete remained behind. She felt sad that her best friend would allow her to leave by herself when he had promised to come with her. She remembered holding back tears as she walked from the house to the car in the driveway.

Then, just when she was about to get in and close the door, Pete came running from the house. She almost laughed in relief; he had not forgotten her after all. She closed the door behind her and stepped away from the car.

"Uh, Mykes? Can you wait a minute before we go?"

"Sure, I suppose we have a minute." She said this as casually as she could muster. Pete was acting strangely, as if he was holding something back.

He stepped closer to her and held her hands in his. "I...I couldn't let you go without telling you." She blinked, surprised.

"Without telling me what?"

He swallowed and looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you." Myka laughed quietly. "I love you too, Pete."

He seemed angry at this. "No, you don't understand. I love you." Her mouth hung open slightly; she tried to pull away from him but realized that her hands were still entwined with his. "I understand if you don't love me back, but I just want to let you know in case... In case I don't get to tell you later." She was silent, and tears began to fall from her face.

Now Pete panicked, taking the tears the wrong way. "I'm sorry Myka, I-" He was cut off abruptly by Myka's lips pressing into his. He could taste the salty tears on her face, but he didn't care. Myka was all that mattered now. He wouldn't let her down, and now he was determined that she wasn't going to die.

"Oh Pete," She breathed, still crying. "I love you too."

Now she walked up the sidewalk of the hospital with Pete at her side. She stopped at the door and looked up at the looming building. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside. This was it.


	18. Chapter 13

**Myka narrates an unlucky night coming back from a case.**

After a rough day we were both tired, and Artie had booked us a flight back at 3:00 in the morning. So basically, we had to drive to the airport in the dark having not slept for over 20 hours.

As we groaned into the car at the unseemly hour of 1:00 in the morning, I realized that we had to take the "highway" through the middle of nowhere. It was the only way to get back to the airport from this small rural town.

We had been driving, Pete taking the first shift, for about 45 minutes when a loud clanking noise jerked me from my slumber. I stared daggers into his eyes. "Pete, what did you do?" He put one hand up.

"Nothing, I don't know what it was." My face returned to its' usual expression and I uncurled my legs to stretch them. About five minutes later, the clanking noise happened again, this time louder. We looked at each other and just as Pete opened his mouth to speak, a creaking interrupted him. The clanking ensued, suddenly followed by a huge crash. The car swerved off the road and stopped. Luckily, we hit none of the trees that lined the narrow road, and except for a few seconds of terror we were unharmed.

Pete spoke first. "That definitely wasn't me!" I agreed. "No, it wasn't. Do you have any idea what happened?" He shrugged, and I realized he was useless in the area of mechanics. I got out of the car and peered below into murky darkness.

"Flashlight," I called, and Pete handed me one. It was clear from a the car's crooked position and the battered wheel & deflated tire that lay not far away that the wheel had fallen off. Unfortunately, after checking the trunk I discovered that there was no spare tire. Even if there was, there was no way the wheel was going back on the car. It was completely destroyed, plus we had no tools whatsoever.

Our luck must have been really low that night, because things got worse. When Pete called the rental and found out that their tow truck wouldn't be able to come get us until the morning, we realized that we were stranded.

Exasperated, I sat down on the trunk next to Pete and sighed. "What do we do now?" He asked childishly. I looked at him, glaring once more.

"What do you think? We can't walk all the way back to the town or all the way to the airport. We'll have to stay here." He looked disappointed.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Well, at least YOU can call Artie and tell him we won't make it on time." I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood to babysit Pete.

After an hour of uneasy silence, I heard Pete begin to snore. Soon I felt myself drift off to sleep as well.

In the morning, I woke up with taunting sunlight streaming in through the window. It was almost as if it were saying, 'Isn't it a beautiful day for everyone else in the world.' I was prepared to wake Pete and resume her scowling, but I realized something and didn't. I had woken up in Pete's arms. Sometime in the night, We had slumped together. Now, my arm was curled around his chest and his was hugging my shoulder. I carefully wriggled free and didn't mention anything about it when he woke up. Soon the tow truck came, and we caught the 8:00 flight back to South Dakota.


	19. yet another note!

**Hey, everyone! How did you like the season finale? I just wanted to let you know that even though the season is over, I will continue writing this fic. I'm in the process of writing another one right now. Thanks again for reviewing, I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose followers. Have a great rest of the summer!**

**-ThestralSpell14407**


	20. Chapter 14 part 1

**The POVs of Pete and Myka during the season finale. Enjoy**

Pete:

I've been having bad vibes today. They're the kind of vibe that means one and many things. I need to focus on the task at hand though; I push it to the back of my mind.

Myka:

Several times, the dull throbbing encases my abdomen, leaving me with the tedious and nerve-wracking task of calling the doctor's office over and over again. But now, he wants me to prepare myself for something I'm not ready to do. At the end of the week, I was going to have surgery done to remove the cancer. That in itself was going to be hard enough, but to make it even better, the surgery had been moved up to today.

Pete:

Whenever Myka argues with me, she is more beautiful then ever in her frenzied state. Sometimes I argue with her over pointless things just to watch her. This time, though she acted like her strong and confident self, I can plainly see that she is terrified. At times like this I want to badly to hold her. Simply hold her in my arms and never let go.

Myka:

I've become such a different person over the last four years. I was always so alone and different,; now I have four other people just as strange and lonely as I am. They are my family, and I would do anything to protect them. Even if it means concealing how bad my cancer is from Pete.

Pete:

I want Myka to have a cure so badly that I make myself believe there is one. Since no one else is in my head (probably), I'll admit it. I love her. Before, with Amanda and Kelly and all the others, I thought that was love. But my love for Myka is One Hundred times stronger. If I have to take my secret to the grave to protect her, I will. I love Myka Bering.

_At the Warehouse as Myka is leaving..._

"I don't want you to leave me, Myka!" cries Pete in anguish. The emotional pain is visible on his normally smiling face. "I have a thing about that." Myka walks over to him with a sad smile playing at her lips; if you looked into her grey eyes you would see that she is crying with him.

"I know you do." She grips his shoulders gently and looks into his wavering brown eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Everything's going to be fine." She plants a whisper of a kiss on his forehead just as he had done earlier, gives a little wave, and turns away. As tears finally well up in her eyes, she thinks 'I have to be strong for Pete.' Pete. the realization dawns on her, and Pete turns around because she had absentmindedly called him. This realization shocks her yet shouldn't. Was it not evident? That she, Myka Ophelia Bering, has fallen in love with this wondrous man? She turns around and without words flings her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly on the mouth. After this, she hugs him and finally leaves, Pete standing a there in mild confusion. But it was a good ending, better than the first one. To him it means that she still has hope left.


	21. Chapter 14 part 2

**This fic is about what's going on in Myka's head during her surgery. It's a little bit strange and kind of goofy, but I thought the story was in need of a change to counteract all the angst. Enjoy!**

I'm unconscious, so this must be the inside of my head. Apparently it consists of a large library with a garden in the back. I glance out a beautifully crafted window and see two exact replicas of myself standing next to a group of lilacs.

Oh no. This CANNOT be happening. I can imagine something like this happening in Pete's ridiculous mind, but not in mine. Even so, I decide that it might be remotely useful to talk to them to pass the time. I head out to the garden from my perch on a velvety window seat.

The other two Mykas are in deep conversation, arguing over something that I can't decipher. When they see that I've arrived, they abruptly stop. One gives a lopsided smile and the other scowls at me; this is going to be weirder than I thought. I decide it might be best to start by talking to the happier one while reminding myself that this is all a dream, or at least it's all in my head.

"So," I begin. "You're me." They nod, and I immediately feel like an idiot, talking to myself. "What were you just talking about?"

"Don't you wish you knew?" sneers the nasty one. The nice one (this is so weird) glances sympathetically at me and turns back to the mean one.

"Save it, Myka." Then she turns back to me and bites her lip as if speculating something. "Do you really want to know?"

I shrug and twirl my hair nervously. "Well, yeah; it;s kind of unfair that you're...I'm keeping secrets from myself." I'm still trying to puzzle out how this makes any sense.

"We were talking about Pete," blurts mean, no, devil-me. I feel myself flush.

"P...Pete?" They both nod. "Leave him out of it." Of, course, they ignore me, but that's only to be expected from Myka clones.

"You miss him a lot," says angel-me. "Steve wasn't lying when he said you had repressed tension to sort out."

"You love him," finishes devil-me. Actually, I was wrong. They're both devils.

"Shut up!" I yell at them/myself. This is getting really confusing. Again they ignore me.

"Pete's worried you might die during the operation."

Oh god, not again.

"You'll never get to tell him how you really feel." Okay, this does it.

"I'm out of here. And don't either of you dare follow me." At this point I can't tell which one is which, but it doesn't matter anymore. I storm into the library where my favorite book and a glass of cold lemonade are waiting next to a large, plush chair. Perfect. Should it freak me out that I have a library full of books that I've memorized in my head? Nah.

I try my best not to think about what they/I said to myself, but their/my words linger in my mind.

Could I? Nope. I'm not. I'm absolutely, positively not in love with Pete, no matter what I say. Probably.

**Back at the B+B, while Pete ponders his rash decision with a little help from his friends...**

The first Pete leans against my bed, the second Pete sits on my couch. I pace back and forth, listening to the murmur of voices downstairs. I've been trying to get hold of Myka for almost an hour now,and I'm worried.

"Come on, Lattimer." I look up at them.

"You can do better than this."

"Just tell her already."

I frown at them. "I can't, she didn't answer her phone and the hospital line is busy."

They exchange glances and continue.

"Tell her before it's too late."

My head snaps up again. Not them too! "Before what?"

"Before she's gone."

"While you still have time."

Now I'm glaring. "Don't, Don't tell me about that!"

One of them looks into my eyes. "have you seen the way you look at each other?"

"You want her BAD."

"And I wouldn't be surprised if she has an itching."

My eyes widen. "A what?"

"An itching for you."

"To kiss you."

"To hold you."

"To love you."

One grins at the other, having successfully got on my nerves.

"You want her to love you more than anything else."

This has gone too far. I intensify my glare so that my eyebrows are so low it seems like my eyes are about to pop out of their sockets.

"No. I want her to be safe and happy. Now go away. You're not real. Go!"

"If you say so," one grumbles.

They fade into my wall and I sigh. Then, just as I'm about to head downstairs, my cell phone rings: it's the hospital.

I pick up. "Hello?"

"Agent Lattimer? You might want to come down here right away. There's something we'd like you to see."

I gulp. "I'm on my way."

_To Be Continued_

**I decide to start another multi- chapter story to keep you all on your toes while we're waiting for season 5. Hope you like it!**

**-ThestralSpell14407**


	22. Chapter 14 part 3

I keep having to stop myself from running down the endless, white, hospital corridors. I seem to have arrived here faster than humanly possible; It takes about half an hour to get here from Univille, and it took me only twenty minutes. I barely had time to tell Artie where I was going when I left. Mrs. Fredric wanted me to stay but Artie will explain to her why I need to go (I hope).

I bump into several nurses and doctors who tell me to slow down. I guess they get people running around a lot. I reach the desk of the person I talked to on the phone, and she's talking to someone. She points down yet another hallway.

"Three doors down on the left, the doctor who's in there will explain." I jog to her door. It has a paper stuck to it, and by quickly reading the top I see that it is indeed Myka's room. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door.

PYKAPYKAPYKA

So much for having company. As I sit in my library and feebly attempt to read, I watch the Myka clones working in the garden. I wonder how long I'll be stuck here, and when my surgery will be done. It should have ended by now, unless there are complications. Uh oh. If there are complications, I could be stuck here for an eternity. What if I never wake up?

I sigh and go back to my book. It's no use worrying, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

PYKAPYKAPYKA

Myka lies pale and still on the hospital bed. Her lively grey eyes are closed, and for a second I'm afraid she's... no, it's too terrible to think about. A tall doctor walks over to me and shakes my hand. He's not the same as her physician.

"Doctor Collins. I hear you're close with Myka?" I shake my head in response in silent response. I try to say something, but I'm having trouble finding the words.

"We're not related, but we're really good friends and partners from work." Dr. Collins nods.

"Well, she's currently in a comatose state. We had to do more surgery than we thought and her body didn't react very well. The danger of the cancer has gone. but now she faces the coma." I try to listen, but my senses are being lost one by one. I gulp.

"She's in a coma?" He looks truly sorry when he says the next words.

"She may never wake up. I'm sorry." He gives me a pat on the shoulder and leaves the room. I sit down on a chair that's next to her bed, still feeling numb from the news. I take her cold hand in mine and rub it gently.

"Hey, Mykes." My voice only comes out as a whisper. "I'm here. Everything's okay. You're safe. We miss you, I miss you. I'm not going anywhere."

PYKAPYKAPYKA

My head jerks up when I hear a faint noise coming from a shelf. I get up from my chair and walk around, trying to find the source of the sound. I peer behind desks and ladders until finally I see a book rattling in it's place on a shelf. I cautiously take it out and as soon as I touch it, it flings itself open to the middle page.

There, in illustrated form, is Pete. He smiles warmly at me. "Hey, Mykes." I try to speak, but something is stopping me. It's as if my mouth doesn't move when I want it to. I start to panic, and to my surprise the Pete in the book jumps out and stands, lifelike, before me. He reaches out and holds my hand in his. "I'm here. Everything's okay. You're safe." Just hearing his voice makes me calm down.

"We miss you, I miss you. I'm not going anywhere." Then, just as I start to feel comfortable, the room around me begins to fade. I scream his name, but he can't hear me. I'm pitched into blackness.

**T.B.C.**


	23. Chapter 14 part 4

_Pete_

I exited Myka's room, promising her I'd return soon. I quickly opened the farnsworth and found a distraught but relieved looking Artie.

"How is she?" I gulped.

"Well, if being in a coma is good, she's wonderful! At least the danger of the cancer is gone, though. They removed it." The expression on his face was one of horror.

"She's..." he couldn't finish the sentence. "If we could get into the warehouse, maybe we'd be able to find an artifact to help her, but..." He glanced behind him and I heard the whisper between Steve and Mrs. Fredric.

"We can't contact Claudia, there's no way to know what's going on in there." Now it was my turn to look horrified.

"Do you need me to come back?" Suddenly Mrs. Fredric's head popped into view.

"Agent Lattimer, it's really up to you. It's good to have someone with her to keep us updated." I swallowed. Even through the farnsworth she sneaked up on me.

"I'm staying with her." She nodded, as if anticipating this. Then Steve's voice swam in with the rest of them.

"Tell her we miss her." I agreed, then thought of another variable.

"If...when Claudia gets out, tell her about it." I had realized that Claudia knew almost nothing about Myka's ordeal, and she would want to know. "Myka wouldn't want her to be worried."

Quietly I closed the farnsworth and went back into the room. Myka still lay on the bed, motionless; I don't kow what I was expecting. I sat down and grinned.

"Okay, it's time for me to tell you some jokes." I imagined her rolling her eyes. "What did the water say to the boat?" I waited for a few seconds. "Nothing, it just waved. Get it, waved!" She still didn't move. "Here's another one: what do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire? Frostbite!" I don't know where the next one came from, but there was no stopping it.

"What do you get when you put Pete and Myka together on a case? Best Friends." I could have sworn that she smiled a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud blaring rudely jerked me from sleep. I had no idea how long I had slept, only that it was night time. Myka was still...asleep. I dug the farnsworth out of my back pocket and opened it. To my surprise, Claudia was there. I almost screamed.

"Claud! You're okay! Did you...did you..." She shook her head rapidly. "I was trying to fight him, then he fell off a ledge I didn't even know was there and was knocked unconscious. I tied him up before he came to, we're figuring out what to do with him now. But that's not why I called. How's Myka? Can we come see her?" I smiled at the kindness in her.

"Myka's in a coma. Her body went into shock after they did the surgery. But the good news is her cancer is gone." I could see her fighting tears.

"We'll visit in the morning, Artie says. Wow, I didn't even know she had cancer."

"She didn't want any of us to worry, the truth is she was more scared then we could see."

"She's so brave! Listen, when we come in the morning, we're bringing some artifacts that could help her. Mrs. Fredric says it's okay, as long as they don't hurt anyone else. By the way, it's late; you should come home."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving her side." She smiled. "Tell her I hope she gets better."

"I will. Take care, Claudia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Claudia_

The three of us bustled into the hospital. I don't normally like hospitals; they remind me of the Psych ward; but his was an exception. We hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. We had hoped Pete would be waiting to show us in, but he was nowhere in sight. We found a nurse who pointed us in the right direction, reminding us that only two visitors were allowed at a time.

We came to a plain white door, labeled Bering, Myka. It seemed wrong that the door was so plain, it didn't fit Myka's personality. Artie gestured that I could go in first, so I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Pete was slumped over in a chair next to her bed, his hand was still wrapped around hers. I smiled and shook Pete's shoulder. "Hey." He jerked up, then saw it was me and gave me a hug. I pulled back.

"That was possibly the most adorable thing I've ever seen. You fell asleep in the chair holding her hand." He blushed.

"I tried to stay awake. It was really hard not to fall asleep while staring at the dull, white walls." I grinned.

"Anyway, Artie and Steve are outside. I'll stay with her, you can go talk to them." He eventually nodded and stepped outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Steve_

Pete warily stepped outside and was greeted by me Artie. Artie patted him on the shoulder and went in with his black bag. I stayed outside with him. "How are you?" He asked me after a few minutes' silence.

"Not bad, how are you? You look terrible." He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Do I? I stayed up most of the night with Myka, I guess I fell asleep sometime in the early morning." He was so determined that I sensed there was something else nagging at him.

"She'd be happy that you got at least a little rest. You're really close, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Yeah, we're best friends." I knew that to be true, but when he said it there was something off. Something he had left out.

"Pete?" He looked at me and could tell that I knew he was hiding something. "Let's take a walk. You can stretch your legs." He nodded nervously.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I nearly ran back to Myka's room. I had just told one of my biggest secrets to the human lie detector, and I hoped he wouldn't rat me out. I stopped in the hallway on the second floor when my phone rang. Claudia had texted me four simple words that nearly caused me to fall over.

"She's asking for you."

T.B.C.


	24. Chapter 14 part 5

I barely had time to put away my phone before I ran up the two flights of stairs to Myka's room. She was there, looking weak but sitting up. I ran to her and enveloped her in a huge hug. She hugged me back, and I buried my nose in her hair. It still smelled like her, and I internally sighed.

"I missed you sooooooo much!" I said to her after stepping back. "I was worried that you...that you..." I couldn't finish the sentence. She smiled softly.

"I'm okay, Pete." I then realized that everyone else was still in the room. Claudia's hands were clasped and her eyes were radiant; Artie looked happy and had a little grin on his face; Steve caught my eye and winked. I turned to Artie.

"What did you...do?" He smirked and seemed genuinely pleased with himself.

"Gerbrand Bakker's cotton ball jar. It removes the ailment from a person and stores it away. It can be dangerous, though; the stored illness can be put into someone else so we have to transfer it to a safer place when we get back to the warehouse." I smiled and Steve wisely suggested that they go down to the hospital restaurant to find something decent to eat, leaving me and Myka alone. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and couldn't help myself from grinning like a child on Christmas.

"You look pretty chipper! Why?" she asked jokingly. I flashed her a brilliant smile. "You're okay," I said, though it wasn't necessary. Then her expression turned more solemn. "I heard you when I was unconscious, you know." I looked into her gentle grey eyes.

"You did?" She nodded.

"You were telling me everything was going to be okay, you were there. I felt better just hearing your voice." The nurse from the front came in and told me that it was time for me to go, Myka needed her rest. So I helped her lay down again and as she closed her eyes, I pressed a butterfly of a kiss onto her temple, just as I had done the previous day. Then I held her hand for a few seconds and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Whoa, take it easy, Mykes! You just got here." She was attempting to carry two bags up the stairs and comically failing. She handed them to me and I laughed a little.

"It's not funny, Pete. I can't do anything anymore!" Seeing her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips made me laugh even harder, and finally she couldn't help but join in.

After a few days of resting and getting back into the routine of things, Artie went with Steve to investigate a ping in North Carolina and Myka and I were left doing inventory at the Warehouse. Claudia had a cold and was staying at the B&B. A few hours of boring paperwork and filing, I got sick of it. I figured out why Claudia hated it so much. Suddenly, Myka's voice interrupted my thoughts of boredom.

"Pete..." She sat down in Artie's special chair and put a hand to her head. Immediately, I was by her side.

"Myka, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just a little tired from doing so much paperwork. I just need to take a break."

I stood up and strode over to the file cabinet in the corner of Artie's office and uncovered an old vinyl record player. I put a record on, and scratchy music began to play. I then walked back over to Myka and extended my arm.

"may I have this dance?" She smiled and laughed as I swept her off her feet we danced together for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, the music stopped. I twirled her around one last time and she was facing me. So close we were almost touching. We both leaned in and kissed.

_THE END_


	25. just another note!

**Hi everyone! I decided to wait on updating this one for a while until season 5 comes out, but don't start freaking out yet. I'm going to start a new story that isn't a collection of one-shots and semi one shots about Pete and Myka. It will be a multi-chapter story, and I figured that it would be easier to write a longer story than one shots when nothing is happening. I hope you read my other one, it's also a pyka fic but includes an OC. Thanks for reading this, as always, and my new fic will be out soon!**

**-ThestralSpell14407**


End file.
